


Love, Match, All

by Dawnwind



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: It's the same all over again. Kelly is hurt and Scotty comes after him--except this time is different.





	Love, Match, All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineSnoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/gifts).

It was the call he always dreaded, but had had to field far more often than he wanted. Scotty stood, feeling flat-footed—feeling tight and unable to breathe.

"Where is he?"

"The ER," Russ said evenly. "Waiting for you."

The drive was interminable, like the waiting had been. Two days—wondering if they'd killed him. If Scotty would find his body floating in a lake somewhere, just like his tennis racket had been.

He pushed past nurses and gurneys, impatient and almost—no, really angry.

"You fuck!" he yelled when he saw Kelly. And kissed him, hard, the way he'd wanted to do.


End file.
